But Never Doubt I Love
by SailorSapphire
Summary: Alec has a short encounter that changes his life forever, irrevocably and unconditionally.


**Disclaimer: I own none of SMeyer's genius. Only the plot is mine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nightfall again.

Truly, it is tedious living in a city that the sun shines upon so strongly, though of course I understand the necessity.

The Volturi have lived in Volterra as long as there has been Volterra, and to leave their seat of power now would be impossible. But I do wish that we could live somewhere were the sun shines less frequently. Sometimes it would be nice to go outside during the day, to be able to stroll amongst the prey as though we were not any different from them.

Jane does not understand this fascination I have with the humans, she believes what all the others do, that they are weak, useless creatures, existing only to feed our hunger. But what she does not see is their amazing capacity to _live_.

They feel so intensely, carrying out the most mundane task with such enjoyment that I cannot help but admire them. They do not seem to understand their own fragility, vulnerability.

I am not a "vegetarian", as the Cullen's so charmingly call themselves, yet I do not see the need to glut ourselves on human blood. We do not need to feed as frequently as we do, yet Heidi always brings back enough to feed triple the amount of people in the guard.

I hear them coming now, whispers and gasps as they behold the feeding chamber.

It honestly makes me sick, but if my more pacifistic tendencies were known to Aro, Marcus and Caius, there is no telling what would become of me. They would not kill me, for I know I am too valuable, but there are much worse things than death.

I push these thoughts aside, as the time has come once again to slake my thirst. I look at the group, deciding upon my meal for this evening, when I spotted her.

Standing towards the back of the group stood a girl, no more than 18 would be my guess, with flaming auburn hair, curling riotously down her back. She was small, even smaller than my own diminutive height, and delicate, so delicate that she looked like she would fall over with the slightest push.

_Mine._

The word echoed in my head, louder and louder until I could not ignore it. Mine.

I could not allow this girl to be sacrificed, yet I knew not how to get her away from this chamber of horrors. I had to do something though, no matter how weak an effort.

"I wish to dine alone this evening." I stated to the room at large, looking to Aro for approval. He inclined his head in my direction and I strode towards the group of tourists, slower than a vampire normally would walk, yet faster than any human could move. I grabbed the small, red-headed human's arm in a vice grip and dragged her from the hall.

"Take your hands off of me." She hissed, glaring at me.

I had to stifle the urge to laugh. This human was like a kitten in the face of a lion, unaware how silly she looked. I pondered the strength of my attraction to her. I burned, not with hunger but with desire. Just the touch of my hand on her arm was inflaming me beyond belief. I barely had control of myself, and I was just touching her arm. No, this was impossible. As much as I wanted her, I had not the strength of Edward Cullen. I could not see that I would be able to resist her. Better then to take her back up to the surface. I switched directions, taking her to the elevator that lead to the courtyard rather than to my quarters.

"Where are you taking me? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I am taking you back where you belong, outside, to the centre of Volterra." I said, "I trust from there you will be able to find your way back to wherever you are staying?'

"Yes, thank you.' She spat, trying to tug her arm from my grasp. "I do not require leading, just point me in the right direction. _Please._"

I drew her into the elevator, and we spent the short ride in silence. She appeared to be calmer, which was an impressive feat.

When the elevator pinged and the doors opened, I released her arm, pointing to the door across from us.

"That is the door that will lead you outside. Do not look back, walk fast towards the city centre, and forget you were ever here."

She strode purposefully towards the door, reaching out to turn the knob, and I drank in what I was sure would be the view I would have of her.

But she turned around at the last moment, halfway through the door, and said something I would never forget.

"I don't know what that was in there, but I know that you didn't have to do what you just did. You are not like them."

And then she was gone, burning out of my life just as fast as she as arrived, and at vampire speed I ran to the door and leaned my forehead against the wood.

I didn't even know her name, yet I would carry what she said always.

I was irrevocably, unconditionally changed, and it was all because of one small human who I would never see again.

Just another night, I had thought, yet as I pictured her in my head, I though of Shakespeare.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love._

Yes, I could love. In an instant, I knew I could love.

* * *

**Hello all! This is my first story, so please review and let me know how it was for you. **


End file.
